Frozen versión GENDERBEND
by Ivfra
Summary: Aquí escribiré la película de Frozen por capítulos, versión genderbend, es decir, cambio de género, los hombres son mujeres y las mujeres son hombres. Anna: Andy. Elsa: Erik. Kristoff: Kristinna. Hans: Hanna. Olaf: Eli. Sven: Stella. Algunos me los inventé, esos son los relevantes, siempre me imagine la película con los géneros cambiados, y aquí esta.
1. Capitulo 1

_**¡Andy!**_

Uno...

Dos...

El serrucho cortaba el hielo donde los recolectores de hielo lo pasaban, cantando una canción.

 _Por el aire invernal_

 _Y lluvia de montaña_

Tomaban sus instrumentos para seguir sacando hielo.

 _Tan fuerte y suave la frialdad_

 _Perforamos sus entrañas._

Cantaron algunos mientras picaban el hielo.

 _Es un corazón, que tocar_

 _A excavar sin descansar_

Se pasaban los cubos de hielo por el agua.

 _Este hielo hay que romper_

Una niña rubia de 8 años junto a un reno salieron a recolectar hielo, mientras compartían una zanahoria.

 _Fino y puro es_

 _Helado corazón_

Sacaban los cubos del agua y los subían al trineo.

 _¡Precaución! ¡Atención!_

La niña y el reno siguieron a los recolectores.

 _¡Precaución! ¡Atención!_

Los recolectores sacaron más cubos del agua mientras la niña lo intentaba.

 _Bello es, con poder_

 _Gélido, cruel_

Cargaban los cubos en su espalda.

 _El hielo es mágico y su poder_

Cantaron mientras picaban unos picos de hielo que salían del agua.

 _Puede vender a uno y diez_

 _¡A cien hombres a la vez!_

Sus animales cargaban el hielo. Mientras la niña seguía intentando sacar su cubo de hielo.

 _Por el aire invernal y lluvia de montaña_

Seguían cargando el trineo con hielo.

 _Tan fuerte y suave la frialdad_

 _Perforamos sus entrañas_

Prendieron linternas mientras seguían picando el hielo, ya era de noche.

 _Un corazón, que tocar_

 _A excavar sin descansar_

Mientras más hielo ponían en el trineo, la niña logró sacar su cubo de hielo del agua, pero perdió el equilibrio y su reno se lo recompuso.

 _Peligro y hermosura harán_

 _Frío y puro es_

 _Helado corazón_

Terminaron de cargar el trineo y los recolectores se subían a él mientras se iban de aquella montaña. La niña subió su cubierta de hielo a un pequeño trineo atado a su reno.

-Stella, corre- le dijo la niña a su reno que corría para alcanzar a los recolectores.

Sobre el cielo había una bella aurora boreal, la misma aurora que se proyectaba sobre el castillo de Arendelle.

En una habitación de aquel castillo, un niño pelirrojo se encontraba despierto.

-Erik- susurro el niño asomándose en una cama tratando de llamar la atención del otro niño recostado en ella.

El niño seguía dormido.

-¡Erik!- exclamó el otro niño escalando la cama para echarse sobre el otro niño- ¡Despierta, despierta!, ¡Ya no duermas!- seguía exclamando mientras sacudía a su hermano.

-Andy- murmuró la voz adormilada de Erik- duérmete ¿Sí?

El niño suspiro mientras se estiraba sobre su hermano- Ya no quiero, el cielo despertó- apoyo su cabeza en su brazo- y yo también- lo apoyo en el otro- ¡Y debemos jugar!- finalizó estirando las manos hacia los lados.

-Si, pues ve a jugar sólo- Erik empujó a su hermano de su cama, haciendo que el niño cayera sentado en el suelo.

El niño se puso a pensar sentado en el suelo, ¿Como haría que su hermano jugará con el?, unos segundo después se le ocurrió una idea.

Volvió a escalar en la cama de su hermano, esta vez con una mano le abrió su ojo.

-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?- preguntó el niño pelirrojo, a sabiendas que su hermano aceptaría.

Al terminar esas palabras su hermano abrió los ojos, con una notoria sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Rápido!, ¡Rápido!, ¡Rápido!, ¡Rápido!- el niño tomaba la mano de su hermano mayor mientras corrían escalera abajo y el mayor trataba de hacer callar al primero.

El pelirrojo reía al entrar al salón mientras el hermano cerraba la puerta.

-Haz la magia- le pidió Andy a su hermano- haz la magia.

El mayor movió las manos frente a Andy mientras hilos de magia las rodeaban haciendo aparecer una diminuta bola de nieve.

-¿Listo?- le pregunto Erik a su hermano.

Andy asintió. Erik tiro la bola de nueve hacia el techo, al llegar allí, el salón empezó a nevar y cubrirse de suave nieve.

-¡Esto es asombroso!- exclamó Andy alegre mientras la nieve le caía.

-Mira esto- le dijo Erik, al momento piso fuertemente en el suelo y una fina capa de hielo lo cubrió, Andy reía mientras se resbalaba por el hielo.

Pronto el suelo se cubrió de nieve y ambos hermanos hicieron un muñeco de nieve.

-Hola, me dicen Eli- dijo Erik detrás de la muñeca de nieve que había echo, con una falsa voz aguda- y adoro los abrazos.

Andy emocionado salto y abrazo a la muñeca de nieve.

-¡Te adoro Eli!

Erik se coloco detrás de Eli y hizo salir chorros de nieve propulsando sobre el hielo a Eli y Andy, mientras ambos reían.

Luego ambos se lanzaron sobre un montículo de nieve. Al llegar al final, Andy se lanzó sobre otro, hundiéndose en la nieve, se levantó para tirarse al aire.

Erik hizo un montículo para que el cayera, Andy repitió la acción.

-¡Atrapame!

Erik siguió haciendo montículos, cada uno más alto.

-¡Otro!- seguía gritando Andy, cada vez más rápido.

-¡Espera!- exclamó Erik al ver la velocidad de su hermano.

Andy no lo escucho y siguió saltando mientras reía.

Erik hacía más montículos con rapidez, los cuales segundos después eran pisados por Andy, pero concentrado evitando que Andy cayera tropezó con su propio hielo.

Soltó un quejido, y al levantar la cabeza vio como Andy, sin percatarse que su hermano cayó, saltó de un alto montículo.

-¡Andy!- Erik desesperado, lanzó un rayo de nieve con la esperanza de que amortiguara la caída de su hermano, en su lugar, el rayo dio directo en la cabeza de su hermano, dejándolo caer rodando por la ladera, inconsciente.


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Trolls**_

Durante un par de segundos se quedó en silencio, sin creer lo que hizo, al ver como el cuerpo de su hermano dejó de rodar para quedar en el suelo, rápidamente se levantó para llagar a él.

-Andy- lo llamó mientras le daba la vuelta, mientras un mechón de su cabellera pelirroja se teñía de blanco, se comenzó a desesperar al ver que no despertaba.

-¡Mamá!, ¡Papá!- gritó desesperado comenzando a llorar por lo que hizo, se abrazo al cuerpo de su hermano mientras la nieve se endurecía a su alrededor- No, no- murmuraba llorando- no, no- la muñeca de nieve llamada Eli se deshizo- no me asustes Andy, yo te cuido.

Un estruendo al abrirse las puertas del salón se escucho por el lugar.

-Erik, ¿Pero que hiciste?, se está saliendo de control- dijo su padre mientras él y su madre corrían donde estaban ellos.

-Fue un accidente- dijo el niño, antes de volver a abrazar a su hermano- como lo siento Andy.

Su madre tomó a su hermano.

-Está helado- murmuró mirando preocupada a su esposo.

-Sé donde tenemos que ir- dijo él con determinación.

Las manos del rey pasaban rápidamente sobre los lomos de los libros, finalmente se detuvo en un gran libro rojo, lo abrió y pasó sus páginas con rapidez, hasta que una hoja gastada cayó en el suelo, revelando la ilustración de un ser pequeño y redondo haciendo magia sobre un hombre.

Dos caballos en los cuales los reyes y sus hijos iban montados salieron con rapidez del castillo, uno de ellos dejando un rastro de hielo.

Una niña rubia y su reno pasaban por el bosque, cuando con rapidez dos caballos pasaron por detrás de ambas, la niña se dio la vuelta para mirar que era lo que pasó, en su lugar vio un camino de...

-¿Hielo?- preguntó extrañada la niña, giro la cabeza hacia el lado para ver a dos caballos a la distancia correr, uno de ellos dejando tan inusual rastro, la niña tomó una decisión.

-Rápido, Stella- dijo la niña montada sobre el lomo de la rena, siguiendo el camino de hielo.

Llegó a un valle lleno de rocas redondas. Se escondió detrás de una de las rocas mientras detenía a su rena que quería acercarse.

Vio como las personas se bajaban, y el hombre grito en el valle.

-¡Por favor!, ¡Ayúdenme!, Es... Mi hijo- su voz se quebró en lo último.

Poco tiempo después las rocas comenzaron a rodar hacia ellos rodeandolos, la rubia no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de sorpresa.

Las rocas tomaron la forma de pequeñas personas que miraron con curiosidad a las personas.

-Es el rey.

-Y la reina.

El Valle se lleno de murmullos de las personitas.

-¿Trolls?- preguntó incrédula la rubia, en aquel momento la roca en la que se cubría también tomó forma de persona.

-Shh- dijo la mujer Troll mientras la rubia soltaba otra exclamación- no me dejas escuchar- tomo la mano de la rubia y la rena mientras la última le lamia la mejilla a la mujer Troll- Que tiernos- exclamó la Troll para abrazarlas- las voy a conservar- determinó.

El Troll más sabio se acerco a Erik.

-Sus poderes, ¿Vienen de nacimiento o hechizo?- preguntó el abuelo Troll.

-D... De nacimiento y.. Y.. Y están creciendo- su padre tartamudeaba nervioso al Troll.

-Acerquelo- le pidió el Troll a su madre que sostenía a Andy envuelto en una manta, ella obedeció y el Troll puso una mano en su frente- Por suerte no fue su corazón, el corazón no es nada sencillo de alterar- los reyes escuchaban atento sus palabras- pero es sencillo convencer a la mente.

-Haga lo que sea mejor- dijo el rey.

-Yo recomiendo suprimir toda la magia- El Troll sacó la mano de la frente de Andy seguido de una estela blanca, está se posó en el cielo mostrando los recuerdos de la magia.

Erik vio a él y a su hermano en el salón, el empujando a Andy que se encontraba boca abajo en una colina de nieve, su magia lo mantenía en el aire y seguro.

-Incluso los recuerdos de la magia para estar seguros- el abuelo Troll pasó la mano por el recuerdo haciendo que el fondo del salón se convirtiera en un bosque nevado, las pijamas de ambos niños cambiaron a ropa de invierno, y Erik empujaba a Andy de un trineo.

El siguiente recuerdo eran él y Andy patinando en el salón, el abuelo Troll volvió a pasar su mano y el salón de fondo se convirtió en un bosque nevado y ambos niños con ropa de invierno patinando en un lago congelado.

-Pero tranquilos... - dijo el abuelo Troll al momento en que volvía a pasar su mano, y el recuerdo de él y Andy abrazados mirando a Eli en el salón cambio a ellos en el bosque nevado mirando a Eli-... La diversión se quedara- concluyó el Troll mientras los recuerdos se esfumaban en una nube blanca en la mano del anciano Troll, este apoyo su mano con los recuerdos de Andy en la frente del nombrado, que soltó un suspiro y sonrió- Se pondrá bien.

-¿Pero va a olvidar que tengo poderes?- pregunto Erik al Troll sabio.

-Es por su bien- fue su padre el que respondió.

-Escuchame, Erik- pidió el Troll mientras le daba la espalda- Tu poder seguirá creciendo- levantó sus manos y una figura de un hombre apareció en el aire- hay algo muy hermoso en él- la figura hizo unos halos de magia y un copo de nieve apareció sobre él- pero también muy peligroso- el copo de nieve se transformó en algo rojo ante la mirada de un asustado Erik- Tienes que aprender a controlarlo, el miedo- unas figuras sin forma al lado del hombre se tiñeron también de rojo- será tu peor enemigo- ambas figuras se lanzaron sobre el hombre y todo desapareció.

Erik se sobresalto asustado mientras su padre lo abrazo.

-No- dijo el rey serio y miro a su esposa- podemos protegerlo, él lo controlará, aprenderá, hasta entonces...

Unos hombres cierran unas imponentes puertas.

-Cerraremos las puertas...

Un hombre cerro las ventanas.

-Reduciremos la servidumbre...

Una mujer cerro otra puerta.

-Evitaremos su contacto con las personas...

Una habitación con dos camas, pasó a tener una.

-Y escondernos sus poderes de todo el mundo...

Un pelirrojo en su habitación que compartía con su hermano se levantó y se asomó al pasillo, en el momento en que el Erik se metía en otra habitación.

-Incluyendo Andy.


	3. Capitulo 3

_**¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?**_

Un pequeño niño pelirrojo se asomó por la ventana, observando el reino cubierto de una gruesa capa de nieve, él soltó una risa y corrió hacia la habitación de su hermano.

-¿Erik?- Tocó la puerta- _¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?_ \- cantó.

 _¡Ven, vamos a jugar!_

 _Tu compañía hace falta aquí_

Se apoyo en la puerta.

 _Hermano sal_

 _Parece que no estás_

Se agacho para ver debajo de la puerta.

 _Solíamos ser amigos_

Andy tenía dos muñecos en miniatura de él y su hermano.

 _Y ya no más_

 _¡No entiendo lo que pasó!_

Se estiró en el suelo del salón.

 _¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?_

Canto de nuevo en su puerta.

 _No tiene que ser un muñeco._

Canto con la boca en el picaporte.

-Déjame en paz, Andy- le respondió la voz de Erik del interior.

-Ya me voy- dijo desanimado Andy alejándose.

Erik se encuentra apoyado en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando el exterior, de pronto el lugar donde sus manos se encontraban tocando se convirtió en hielo, Erik exclamó alejándose.

Unos guantes puestos por su padre adornaban sus manos.

-Los guantes te ayudarán- el rey tomo entre sus manos las de su hijo- Vez, escondes...

-No has de abrir... -Siguió Erik.

-Tu corazón.- terminaron padre e hijo.

Un Andy de 12 años resbaló hasta la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. Tocó la puerta.

 _¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?_

Cantó.

 _En nuestra bici hay que pasear_

Andy se encontraba parado en el segundo asiento de una bici y cayó por la escalera.

 _Tu compañía hace falta aquí_

Andy cayó en los brazos de una armadura.

 _Con los retratos_

 _Ya empecé a conversar!_

-No te rindas John- le dijo Andy a un retrato.

 _Es algo aburrido_

 _Solamente ver_

 _Las horas decir tic tac_

Andy se encontraba estirado en el suelo con los pies en un reloj de péndulo.

(Tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac)

-¡Tengo miedo!- exclamó Erik inquieto en su habitación con sus padres, una parte de su pared estaba cubierta de hielo- Siguen creciendo.

-Sabes que empeoran cuando te alteras, calmate- su padre intentó tocarlo.

-¡No!- exclamó Erik alejándose bruscamente de su padre- ¡Ya déjame!, vete, no quiero hacerte daño- la voz del príncipe termino en un susurro. Sus padres lo miraron con tristeza.

Un Andy de 15 años pasó y miro con tristeza la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, y siguió de largo para despedirse de sus padres.

Andy corrió donde sus padres se encontraban haciendo el equipaje y los abrazó.

-Los veré en dos semanas.

En el salón Erik se inclino ante sus padres.

-¿Tienen que viajar?- preguntó Erik a sus padres.

-Confiamos en ti, Erik- fue lo que dijo su padre.

Los reyes tomaron el barco hacia su destino.

Una tormenta azotó el océano donde el barco de los reyes iba, cada vez era más difícil navegar, y en algún momento, una ola se trago el barco.

Un velo negro, bajado por dos sirvientes cubrió el retrato de los reyes.

Andy se encontraba entre dos grandes piedras que marcaban el lugar donde yacían sus padres, el sacerdote hablaba pero sus palabras eran lejanas.

Unas horas más tarde el se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, la misma puerta en la que pasó su infancia frente a ella. Y la tocó.

 _Erik, se que estas adentro_

 _Me han preguntado donde fue_

 _Ese valiente, y de mi trate_

 _Te vengo a buscar_

 _Dejame entrar_

Apoyó su espalda en la puerta.

 _Tú eres lo que tengo_

 _Solo escuchame_

 _Ya no se que hacer_

Resbaló su espalda hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

 _¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?_

Su susurro se quebró en un sollozo, en la habitación de su hermano, Erik se encontraba en la misma posición que Andy, llorando de forma silenciosa en una habitación reinada por el hielo y el frío.


End file.
